ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Melesa Lannister
Melesa Lannister of Casterly Rock is the mute younger sister of Lord Paramount Damion Lannister. She is the fifth-born child of the late Gerold Lannister and his wife, Jeyne Lefford. Appearance Melesa possesses a smooth, flawless ivory complexion, alluringly sun-kissed though languid in contrast to the tamed wave of elegant golden tendrils that fall to her waist. Her countenance is adorned by full lips, well-groomed brows, and fierce emerald eyes. Although her build is best described as lithe and willowy, Melesa is shapely, with hips that accentuate the smallness of her waist. Melesa is regarded as one of the most beautiful maidens of the realm. History And so it was a blessing and a curse, to be so exquisitely ethereal and wicked all the same. May the Seven shed their light upon the day her squalls first erupted throughout the corridors of Casterly Rock, for there has only been darkness to follow the illusion of grandeur. Swaddled in crimson with lips still yet sweet from mother's milk, Melesa Lannister was born in 354 AC to Gerold Lannister and his lady wife, Jeyne Lefford. The years to follow would remain crisp to her mind like the scent of morning dew wet upon the blades of grasp beneath her feet. Little gowns, tailored to suit her child's frame propelled the young girl into the intrigues of the court at an early age, complete with flowers with vibrant petals and elongated stems to braid into her jostling golden curls. A wonder, she was; or did she become it? Mayhaps the Mother herself had hand-crafted such delicately beautiful features, but a deity of a different creed had stolen her voice and rendered her mute. Today, the question remains whether that is the blessing, or the curse. Cherished, and often the only trace of warmth at her father's breast, her presence was often quietly at his side when those small fingers hadn't curled into a fist and wrenched into the skirts of her lady mother. Though the sequence of her birth would not demand it as it might her eldest brother, Melesa learned much of her knowledge from her father and ever more from the household Maester. It was from him that she learned the art of alchemy, and assumed the talent to concoct elixirs and medicines alike. It was careful and quiet observation that inspired her to dabble in the make of poison, to make child's play of the mortality of her peers. In her youth, the servants and kitchen maids so loved Melesa that often, they would allow her entry as they prepared their meals. At the age of ten, she would break her fast alongside her own cup-bearer, whom likely thought the gesture generous before the boy collapsed, writhing, upon the floor, his rough hands clawing at his nape in desperation. The wine would form a pool around him, so deep a burgundy she imagined what it might have been were it his blood that stained the collar of his doublet. Sabotage would be learned in the midst of red hot rage when her wills were refused. There was malice in the cat-and-mouse game she played, and the little lioness was sharp of tooth and sharper of claw. She would suffer no unjust act to her folly, though it happened all the same. Many a mistake had been made within the halls of Casterly Rock, but none so dangerous as believing the girl docile for her silence. The steps to revenge were clockwork maneuvers and, likewise, there would be little time to see it coming. Whether forgery or the convenience of danger nearby, Melesa often saw her foes befallen to her wrath. However, those she did not would never truly escape her grasp. After the death of her father, there was none left to teach her other than her siblings. Damion, in particular, proved to be a secondhand father figure in Gerold's absence, but it was Loren from whence the skill of espionage came. Her air of intelligence was never so genuine. Recent Events Days after the city is enveloped in mourning, Melesa is accompanied by her elder brother, Loren Lannister, on a walk through the gardens of the Red Keep. Together, they discuss her coming name-day, and she is promised a box of Myrish vials and tools, with Lysene ingredients for a gift. Though the closeness of their relationship is well-known, the encounter, like many between them, ends in bickering.We're Only Lions, It's Only Blood Later, Loren comes to her defense when Damion Lannister, their eldest brother, reveals her betrothal to the Prince of Dorne, Mors Martell.Honey and Sulphur By notice of Melesa's indifference to the betrothal, mention of replacing her with Myranda is made, although Loren suggests that Damion seal the alliance by taking Allyria Martell for his wife, and instead promising Melesa's hand to Gareth Tyrell. Voiceless amidst the conflict, the implosion is concluded as Melesa propels a wine-skin across the study, and storms from the room, fuming. As a result, she toys with the idea of an apology, but soon decides otherwise. After a walk within the Kingswood and to the Blackwater with her companion, Myrei,Bitter Heart Melesa commissions her handmaiden and cousin, Falena Lefford, to assemble a gift basket comprised of various sweets and a particularly fine bottle of summerwine. However, her cousin is cross when Melesa reveals her intentions to instead visit the study of Edric Baratheon, bearing the pannier as a gift to him in lieu of Damion.The Fairest of Them All Together, they discuss a range of topics, from his betrothal to her sister, Joanna Lannister, to the recent death of his brother, King Alesander Baratheon. He invites her to accompany him to her home at Casterly Rock, where he plans to meet his soon-to-be bride, Melesa's sister, Joanna. One morning, like many other mornings during her stay within the Red Keep, she visits the gardens to read only to find that her seat at the usual table is already occupied by none other than Dorian Tyrell.Yield to it The two would become regular companions, often meeting in the same area of the courtyard each day. Later, Prince Edric and Melesa come together to convince Damion of their plight and allow her to accompany him on his journey to her home within the Westerlands.To the Rock However, Melesa has ulterior motives, as discussed with her cousin of Lannisport, Addysen Lannister, when she is stumbled upon whilst gathering her brother's belongings in anticipation of their journey.What Are We? Another visit to the courtyard reveals that Dorian Tyrell plans to champion the crown in the trial for Leyton Hightower.Father's Justice As the day comes that the Lannister entourage would ride to the Westerlands alongside the banners of the crown prince, Melesa rides within her wheelhouse flanked by her handmaidens, before speaking briefly with Edric Baratheon, though their caravan is put to an end by Steffon Baratheon.To the Rock, pt. II Melesa remains at the capital.The Return Timeline * 354 AC: Melesa was born. * 367 AC: Her father, Gerold Lannister, dies of a sickness and Damion Lannister ascends as Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. * 370 AC: Melesa is summoned to King's Landing with her brothers, including Loren and Stafford. Family * Gerold Lannister (d. 367 AC) * Jeyne Lefford (b. 330 AC) ** Damion Lannister (b. 346 AC) ** Cerelle Brax (d. 368 AC) *** Martyn Lannister (d. 366) *** Gerion Lannister (d. 368) ** Joanna Lannister (b. 348 AC) ** Unspecified Serrett (d. 370 AC) *** No Issue ** Loren Lannister (b. 351 AC) ** Stafford Lannister (b. 352 AC) ** Melesa Lannister (b. 354 AC) ** Myranda Lannister (b. 356 AC) Supporting Characters (NPCs) * Septa Annora, the household Septa of Casterly Rock that has accompanied Melesa to King's Landing along with Damion, Loren, Stafford and their retinues. A relentlessly disciplinary elderly woman with, what Melesa recounts as, unsettling icy blue eyes. She was once the septa of her mother, Jeyne Lefford. * [[Myranda Lannister|'Myranda Lannister']], '''her youngest sister, a pretty maid of four-and-ten and known as the gentlest lioness to have been born at Casterly Rock. She is best at reading Melesa's lips and often voices her words for her, like a translator. ** her handmaiden, '''Rohanne Lydden, younger sister of Elyana. * Elyana Lydden, '''a handmaiden and companion, the elder sister of Myranda's handmaiden, Rohanne. * '''Falena Lefford, a handmaiden and cousin by way of her Lefford mother and ward of Casterly Rock. Regarded as 'mousy' of appearance and voice by Melesa, with too large a nose to be relative to pretty, and small brown eyes to match her hair. * '''Myrei of Myr, '''a common girl and daughter of a tailoring tradeswoman. A fast friend made whilst in King's Landing, currently employed as Melesa's personal cupbearer. Threads In chronological order:Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi